


Exitus

by xxcoupdetat



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcoupdetat/pseuds/xxcoupdetat
Summary: "Você é um caça-fantasmas, certo?"





	Exitus

O vento fazia as folhas secas desgrudarem das árvores, e as que caiam no chão, formarem um mar alaranjado que era imitado por seus fios de cabelo, que balançavam rudemente; certas vezes batendo em seu rosto, entrando na boca, ameaçando espetar-lhe os olhos por entre as frestas dos óculos escuros; por isso, suas pálpebras estavam semicerradas, admirando a bela paisagem em um silêncio sepulcral. Um mínimo ondular do canto esquerdo de seus lábios denunciou satisfação. Outono era a sua estação favorita. Não tão alegre quanto a primavera, que sempre o causava repulsa. Nem quente como o verão, o qual levava-o a praguejar a cada cinco segundos por ter de vestir roupas simples para seu gosto. E, bem, menos frio como o inverno, que o fazia espirrar loucamente e colocar trajes pesados. O outono era simplesmente perfeito. A vegetação parecia perder energia a cada dia que se passava, tornando-se lindamente mórbida. Ao mesmo tempo, também simbolizava uma retirada, como uma forma de conseguir se salvar de um momento desolador. Como se já não fosse bastante, era ideal para usar seu querido sobretudo negro feito sob encomenda e seu fiel chapéu fedora, também escuro, sem preocupações.

Os dedos longos e magros da mão direita circundavam lentamente o papel fino e macio, espalhando as cinzas que se formavam na ponta, aproveitando a sensação agradável de calor que emanava do objeto. A fumaça deste se juntava a outra mais escura, proveniente de um pequeno recipiente em cima de uma mesa de madeira, o qual continha um incenso queimando. Outros idênticos estavam a poucos metros, acima de uma cômoda de mesmo material, do parapeito de duas janelas, e de uma tabula de café. Esvaiam-se ao mesmo tempo, como se estivessem conectadas. O que seria bem provável, considerando o histórico do homem encostado na grade da varanda, em um metal cinza, sem um único sinal de sujeira, além dos anormais traços vermelhos miúdos, desenhados com precisão e espalhados aleatoriamente na mesma. Estes continham parecidos nas paredes, portas, e demais móveis do lugar. Como já era de se esperar. Existiam poucas coisas mais importantes para Kwon Jiyong que proteção, e aquelas medidas primárias são mais que necessárias para assegurar que nada de ruim irá ameaçar a ele e seu favorecido naquele espaço. Seria impossível para sua mente permitir que pensasse coerentemente caso os dois não se sentissem em segurança. E pelo que podia ver, o outro já estava muito à vontade. 

Apagou rapidamente o cigarro, riscando a ponta na superfície metálica enquanto ouvia a porta pesada se abrir com um rangido detestável. Instalações velhas... Por mais elegantes que fossem, todas produziam os mesmos barulhos.

— Como foi a exploração? — Indagou. Seu tom era calmo, assim como a postura. Jogou discretamente o palito varanda abaixo, esperando não ter sido notado. A figura se aproximou de si rapidamente, parando ao seu lado. Vestia o moletom ciano e calças jeans apertadas que adornavam muito bem aquela área que tanto adorava. Estava com aquelas roupas desde que chegaram ali, menos de uma hora atrás. Tinha um amplo sorriso de dentes brancos. Muito inocente para qualquer um que visse, mas cem anos de convivência ensinam muito. Era uma mistura de animação, acusação, e preocupação. 

Adorei este lugar. Eu sei que você fumou. Isso está te matando, Hyung. Ele conseguia ouvir, como se saísse da boca do rapaz que havia removido o acessório de lentes escuras de seu rosto, transferindo-o para o próprio; causando um riso mínimo.

— Oh, eu explorei o setor de alimentação muito bem. — Brincou. Sua expiração morna tinha cheiro de diversas ervas aromáticas, adoçante de cana-de-açúcar, especiarias, e a barra de chocolate ao leite que compartilhavam enquanto desciam do avião. — Eles fazem Masala Chai! — Exclamara, animadamente. Aquela informação não era necessária. Mesmo assim, assentiu. Encarando-o, estendeu o braço para tocar sua mão mais próxima.

— Vamos. Precisamos tomar banho. Temos uma hora antes da Senhora Min chegar.


End file.
